Butterfly Kisses
by Crittab
Summary: Complete - Jake's thoughts as he gives Jenny away on her wedding day. Jeyton.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the song Butterfly Kisses, by George Carlisle.

**Butterfly Kisses  
**  
Jake stood, watching as his little girl slept. His not-so-little girl. She'd be married the next morning, he would have to give her away.

"Jake,' came a soft voice from behind him. He turned and placed his arm around Peyton's waist.

"I'm not ready, Pey," he said sadly. She hugged him tightly.

"I know, baby. Neither am I," she said softly. She took his hand and led him back to bed.

"He's okay, right?" Jake asked. Peyton nodded.

"He's been approved by you, and Lucas and Nathan," she said, playfully dragging on. Jake smiled sadly.

"I don't want her to get married," he said softly. Peyton kissed him softly and snuggled in close.

"She's going to do great, baby," she whispered. Jake looked down at his curly haired wife.

"I can't help but remember every little thing that she's ever done," he said. Peyton looked up at him with glistening brown eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"We used to have a ritual, from the time she was about three until she was twelve," he said softly. "Remember how I always had to be the one to tuck her in?" he asked. Peyton nodded with a light laugh.

"Well, we would kneel down at the side of her bed, and I'd just listen to her pray. I lived each day just for that moment when I could hear her sweet voice thanking God. Then Id tuck her in, and shed give me little butterfly kisses, then I'd shut off the light and leave her to her dreams," Jake said. Peyton smiled softly.

"That's sweet."

'Remember my 21st birthday? She tried to make the cake herself," Jake said softly. Peyton laughed lightly.

"That thing was the most lopsided cake I've ever seen."

"But she tried. And when she gave it to me she was so proud of herself," he softly whispered. Peyton smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, wiping away a soft tear that fell.

"I'm going to miss her," Peyton whispered. Jake nodded.

"Me too."

~*~*~There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.~*~*~

"When she was thirteen she wouldn't give me butterfly kisses anymore," Jake said with a light laugh. "She said I could kiss her on the cheek though, which I guess is more than most parents get."

"Jenny was never like the other kids," Peyton sighed. Jake shook his head.

"No she wasn't. I remember when she turned sixteen. I was so scared that I had to let her of the leash a little bit. I didn't want to let go of her. I still don't," he said softly. Peyton smiled lightly.

"She still gave you a hug every morning," Peyton said softly. Jake smiled and nodded.

"Last night she gave me butterfly kisses," he told her. Peyton smiled.

~*~*~Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.~*~*~

Jake and Peyton fell asleep shortly after, with sweet memories of their little girl.

Ten the next morning, Jake stood in the bride's room. Watching his daughter fit her veil. He felt an unbearable sadness, but tried to hide it. She walked over to him and looked up at him, her sweet blue eyes glistening.

"What are you thinking, Dad?" she asked softly. He shrugged lightly, swallowing emotions.

"I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl," he said softly. A tear escaped her eyes.

"You'll never lose me," she said softly. He hugged her tightly.

"I know, baby," he said softly. She pulled away lightly and went up on her tip toes, and gave him soft butterfly kisses.

~*~*~All the precise time.  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.

Shell change her name today.  
Shell make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...~*~*~

"You look beautiful, baby," he said softly. She smiled with a light blush.

"Walk me down the aisle, dad. It's just about time," she softly asked. He smiled sadly and tucked her arm, and led her to the back on the line.

As it was just about their time she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Don't cry, Daddy." He looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll try," he said softly. She hugged him lightly and the two walked the aisle.

Jake took a seat next to Peyton and held her hand tightly as he gave his baby girl away.

~*~*~  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, its just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
I know I've Gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses... ~*~*~

**A/N I wrote this fic a very long time ago, but it's one of my favourites. I just love Jake and Jenny so much.**


End file.
